


暴风雪

by iltempopassa



Category: South Park
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Use, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iltempopassa/pseuds/iltempopassa
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Kudos: 4





	暴风雪

卡特曼从棉被里探出头来的时候，窗外的天空更加阴沉了，大朵的乌云朝屋顶压下来，像一只意图捂住他口鼻的巨手。房间依旧停留在冰点，再多的衣物、铺盖和毛绒玩具也抵挡不住这无孔不入的寒冷。昨天早上，妈妈留下一张纸条，说她去市里“挣钱”了，冰箱里备了千层面和汉堡，没说什么时候回家。但对此他已经习惯了，就像他已经习惯了在争执时别人一句“你妈是妓女”扔过来一样。这是事实，不是吗？更加现实的是，昨天家里的供暖系统整个罢工了，妈妈的电话也打不通。他吸了吸鼻子，把克莱德蛙一把扯过来，仍保持着蜷缩的姿势，耳朵里充斥着因体质下降而加快的心跳声。刚刚天杀的修理工跟他说，这得大修，至少要八百美元，而他发现妈妈的银行卡里并没有这么多钱。当然，卡特曼是学校里除去肯尼之外，最穷的小孩。今天只是摔在他脸上的另一个证据罢了。贫穷，带着耻辱、肮脏和令人厌烦的小毛小病，把他推到情绪崩溃的边缘。  
他再次向外望去，潮湿沉重的雪珠已经开始打在窗玻璃上，他仿佛可以看见，浑身雪白的幽灵从缝隙里钻进来，贪婪地吸食着室内干燥的空气，留下随即结成冰块的足迹。他的房间是不论谁、不论什么东西都可以进来的地方，他是可以被不论谁、不论什么东西都可以进来的人。就算他有足够的操控力，可以征服一众愚民，可以屠杀整个该死的种族，成为万人之上的暴君，站在断头台前欣赏反射着红宝石光芒的动脉喷泉，从放眼望去皆是恐惧和服从的时代里摄取权力的甘甜，但到了夜深人静或仅仅是天公不作美的时刻，他尽管嘴上逞强，说‘操你们，我回家了’，但仍是找不到一个真正可以回去的地方，可以躲避来势汹汹的空虚，他给所有归宿的可能性判了死刑。雪花以肉眼可见的速度模糊了天地间所有的其他的颜色，似乎要毁灭一切造物，把世界带到原初的样子。卡特曼想起拿破仑，想起希特勒，想起骁勇善战的大人物在西伯利亚的雪原上举目四望只有撤军的无奈，然后打了今天第一百零八个喷嚏，生气地坐起来，狠狠地用纸巾揉搓着鼻子。这幅情形，他看了看毫无动静的手机，是妈妈的错，是给他吃闭门羹的所有人的错，他如果就这样安安静静、孤孤单单地死了，那是他们的错！特别是凯尔！！虽然卡特曼没有对那个死犹太人透露一个字，这是最后的尊严，绝不主动投降。他撕烂脑子里浮现出的那个人的影子，杀个片甲不留，然后攥着拳头打算起床，下楼寻找其他取暖的方式。他怎么会来到这个地步？病恹恹、冷兮兮，叫天天不应，叫地地不灵，更是没有力气筹划下一个计谋了，举目四望，只有撤军。  
卡特曼一把扯掉裹在身上的所有东西，以为自己是个身披铠甲的将军，英勇无比。寒冷飞快地握住了他的双手，并钻进毛衣缝隙中，啃咬着他浑身上下的脂肉。橱柜里有茶包，冰箱里有熟食，他大可以像昨天那样利用热水壶和微波炉，但那种转瞬即逝、杯水车薪的温热让现在的他不屑极了。他想要报复寒冷，想要报复所有忽视他的人，尽管只能报复自己，接着他在一把火烧了房子和把自己灌醉之间选择了后者。找了一圈，居然只发现一瓶廉价的红酒，他面无表情地打开塞子，仰头把酒液大口灌进本就刺痛着的喉咙。圣餐。‘我们在天上的父，愿人都尊你的名为圣。愿你的国降临。愿你的旨意行在地上，如同行在天上。我们日用的饮食，今日赐给我们。’妈妈很久没有带他去过教堂了。耶稣的血为我们罪人而流，断颈的羔羊，腥臊的木门，上帝到底是不是鸡巴？卡特曼因灼烧感而颤抖了一下，发现自己除了怪异的金属味道之外，根本感知不到酒气，但血液不一会便奔涌起来，像浇了汽油才恢复运转的机器。他放下酒瓶，脱下明黄色却不足以供热的手套，好奇地观察着自己的手，那种淡淡的青紫色慢慢消失了，白皙的皮肉下面，脉搏一下一下把血色提上来。感谢上帝。他怔怔地看了一会，抬起头的那一刻，眩晕奇袭般地将他擒抱住，万有引力仿佛是一个游戏，让身体重心开始摇曳，他往后跌了一步。  
‘你发什么神经！’卡特曼想起了凯尔推开他时说的这句话。他没有发神经，只是觉得不公平。昨天课间，大家挤成一堆在社交媒体上搜亚裔女孩拉郎，卡特曼在一边翘着二郎腿旁观。克雷格和特维克占了大部分，所有人都已经习以为常，而刷到克雷格和斯坦、肯尼和巴特斯、斯坦和凯尔等等，人群会发出贱贱的窃笑，当事人不是竖起中指，就是抱以尴尬的微笑。但等到他们刷到凯尔和卡特曼时，突然换了个气氛，好像这就是他们的底线似的，在场的所有人都发出类似反胃的声音，克莱德捂着眼睛逃跑了，斯坦捏了捏鼻梁骨，而凯尔翻了个白眼，把头别了过去。‘你这算什么意思？和斯坦就可以？’卡特曼发现自己抓着凯尔的领子说出这句话的时候已经太晚了，所有人都拿一种看基佬的眼光看向他，他瞬间涨红了脸，盯着犹太人亮绿色的瞳孔，把愤怒的喘息喷在他脸上。‘你发什么神经！’凯尔就扔下一句话，便走回了教室。现在卡特曼回想起来，那时凯尔离开的背影一定对他做了什么，像是揪起了他所有的内脏，像是拎着他的脑子来回晃动，但也许，那只是风寒感冒的前兆罢了。  
卡特曼渐渐不再觉得冷，他舔了舔嘴唇，寡淡得像在和不锈钢亲密接触。大麻。他突然想起以前那种从妈妈房间里飘出来的甜腻味道，大概比一个劲喝这干涩的葡萄酒要来得好受，虽然那嬉皮得令人作呕。‘令人作呕？艾瑞克•卡特曼不就是个令人作呕的人吗？肥胖，自私，懦弱，邪恶！自相矛盾！’卡特曼一声不吭地听着脑海中的小人们争论着，看来这位可以滔滔不绝很久了。‘且不论所有人都知道你是深柜了你还装门面，卡特曼，这个名字简直就是没人爱的咒语。他不爱你！’听到这里，他转身往妈妈房间走去，发现自己有些跌跌撞撞。‘噢天哪，可是你爱他啊！想想他密密匝匝的红头发，他锋利的颧骨上细碎的雀斑，他跳起来投篮时露出那一小节腰部的线条，他的粗言秽语和高尚布道，他……’撤退！撤退！敌方步下了弓箭阵！我方伤亡过多，快顶不住了！卡特曼狠狠地晃了晃脑袋。‘你明明就在乎得要死，生怕他成熟到能够从这个荒谬的狗血剧场中全身而退！’闭嘴，卡特曼嘟囔了一声，拉开妈妈房间的抽屉，精准地找到了打火机和摆放整齐的大麻卷。报——不好了，将军，大本营失守了！‘哈！去吧！做你自己曾经最讨厌的人吧！没人在意的！’啪，小小的火焰燃烧着，他用牙齿轻轻咬住末端，把吸进的烟雾困在喉头。闭嘴吧，所有声音都进了毒气室。卡特曼吐出一口雾气，里面陈尸遍野，接着他躺倒在地板上，放大的蓝色瞳孔一动不动地盯着天花板。白色，只有白色，他躺在一片白色里，其他什么也没有，不冷也不热。这是天堂还是地狱？卡特曼被自己的想法逗笑了，扬起了嘴角，没想到眼泪便开始簌簌地流下来，沾湿了柔软的棕色头发。  
“卡特曼？你家暖气坏了吗？什么味道？天哪，你在抽大麻？还喝酒了？”  
怎么到了这鬼地方还能听见他的声音？卡特曼合上眼睛，不去理那该死烦人的幻象。但一只手放在了他的额头上。  
“你发烧了。起来，赶快去医院，雪再下大点就要封道了。”  
好吧。卡特曼不耐烦地张开眼。妈妈已经穷到连她买的大麻都不够一个未成年人自嗨的地步了。  
“你来干什么？死犹太。”卡特曼以为自己能用铁板钉钉的态度来讲这句话，犹太人总是这么偷偷摸摸潜入别人家里，但他只听见自己在小声哽咽。  
“你趴在桌子上打了一整天的喷嚏，屁话一句也没有。这不正常。”凯尔试图把地上的一坨肉泥拉起来。  
“跟你有什么关系吗？”卡特曼软绵绵地甩开了凯尔的手，侧过身去，突如其来的动作让他感觉天旋地转，接着像个刺猬一样蜷缩起来。  
“……别像个巨婴似的，快起来。”他听见背后凯尔的声音里多了几分严厉，他真傻，怎么会想不到呢？凯尔那么爱普度众生，他卡特曼只是其中一个微不足道的名字罢了。宇宙洪荒般的大关怀、大怜悯下面，拿破仑•波拿巴、阿道夫•希特勒，只是一些名字罢了。  
“我发我的神经，你可以去拯救别人的灵魂。” 于是他筋疲力尽地再一次鼓捣起嘲讽的看家本领。  
“天哪，卡特曼……那只是个玩笑。”凯尔哭笑不得地叹了口气。  
“我只是个玩笑。”卡特曼没有动弹，吐出了这么几个字。  
“别这么说。”  
“别尝试用你的基佬演说感化我。”  
“……”  
他听见凯尔渐渐走远的脚步声。看吧！果然是这样！他丢兵弃甲，浑身伤痕，卧倒在烽烟浩渺的战场上，奄奄一息，耶稣没有来布施奇迹。艾瑞克•卡特曼，他的体热将逐渐烧光意志，烧光无用的脂肪，在洁白无瑕的世界里烧出炭黑色的无底洞，创造一个新纪元的地狱。那是，是一条毯子？卡特曼停止了所有想法，因为凯尔将那条逾越节降临的毛毯盖在他身上，凑近他滚烫的脸颊，他整个人紧张起来，转过头看着凯尔，却无法对焦……现在卡特曼知道凯尔嘴唇的触感了，他感觉自己确实需要去医院，不是去看上呼吸道感染，要挂号心血管内科。  
当卡特曼在医院醒来时，他悄悄睁开一只眼睛，看到凯尔的妈妈在病房外和医生讲话，凯尔趴在他身边百无聊赖地摆弄着手套。窗外刮着暴风雪，但医院的暖气很足，再加上白色棉被，他甚至出了一层细密的汗。卡特曼不知道凯尔在想什么，也不想知道。他脑袋里的声音又在开大会了，但他充耳不闻。将军置之死地而后生，东山再起，重振雄风，终于抓到了敌人的把柄，他会在下一个千钧一发之际夺回属于他的……  
“死胖子，别装睡了。”  
……夺回属于他的权力和荣耀！区区一场暴风雪罢了，怎么能……  
“卡特曼，我知道你醒了。”  
……怎么能，天哪，他一定要来打断吗？噢，好的，现在艾瑞克•卡特曼扎着针管吊盐水的手还被凯尔•布罗夫洛夫斯基的手覆上了。他们看起来真是一对基佬。  
“永远别再做这种事情了，不符合你的人设。”凯尔听起来很正经。  
“那么，你的人设里是有基佬这一条吗？”他的手没有动。科罗拉多常常下雪，这大概能够被视作一种恩典，卡特曼想。


End file.
